The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to a technology capable of obtaining a motion transition image expressing a motion transition of a subject.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45727, a method of appropriately expressing a sufficient motion expression and a motion range of a moving subject by using a plurality of frame images is disclosed. For example, it is possible to generate a motion transition image shown in FIG. 32.
Such a motion transition image is made by clipping the person or object (moving subject) performing the motion at a characteristic time (key frame), and by spatially arranging the clipped images to allow motion transition to be easily recognized. This technology has a characteristic of generating a spatially moved image, even though the moving subject does not spatially move.
In the case of FIG. 32, a moving picture is captured with a subject person performing a golf swing set as a moving subject, and thereby a plurality of frame image data is obtained. Several key frames are taken from the series of frame image data, and image composition is performed such that the image of the moving subject of each key frame is sequentially arranged in a predetermined direction. Therefore, it is possible to obtain an image capable of showing a golf swing form at a glance.